Die Krisenkonferenz
by M9
Summary: Einige von FF-Autoren geplagte Seriencharaktere veranstalten ein kleines Treffen, Achtung Massencrossover zwischen: Angel/Buffy, Mission Erde, Herr der Ringe, Highlander, Pretender und Star Trek Voyager


DISCLAIMER: Alle Rechte der geplagten Figuren liegen bei den Erfindern der eingebauten Serien. Da ich allerdings etwas faul bin zähle ich nur die Serien auf (natürlich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, damit sich niemand benachteiligt fühlt... ;) ) : Angel/Buffy, Mission Erde, Herr der Ringe, Highlander, Pretender, Star Trek Voyager.

BEMERKUNG: Also hier muß ich Veria danken, da ich durch unsere verrückten Chats erst auf diese Story gekommen bin und natürlich Kati, die mit ihrem superfreundlichen Feedback dafür gesorgt hat, daß ich die Story auch an die Allgemeinheit rausrücke... ;)

Ach ja, an die Allgemeinheit...*lol* Kritik und Lob sind mir immer willkommen... :D

**Die Krisenkonferenz**

Ein weißer Raum. In der Mitte steht ein ovaler Tisch, der von einigen uns wohl bekannten Personen bevölkert wird. Drei Plätze sind noch frei.

Da taucht, wie aus dem Nichts eine große, schlanke Frau auf. Ihre Haare trägt sie kurz und blondiert.

„Wartet auf mich, ich komme schon." ruft sie in die Runde und beeilt sich an einen der verbliebenen freien Plätze zu kommen.

„Amanda..." wird sie von einem Mann mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren angemault. „Kannst du nicht EIN MAL pünktlich kommen?"

Die Angesprochene verdreht die Augen. „Ja ja, alter Mann." 

Da fällt ihr eine Seltsamkeit in der Runde auf. „Methos, warum gibt es dich eigentlich zweimal?" Sie deutet zuerst auf den Methos, der sie angemault hat und dann auf den Zweiten, der auf der anderen Seite des muskulösen, langhaarigen Schotten sitzt, den die beiden Methose einrahmen.

Diese beiden blasen nur störrisch ihre Backen auf, während die beiden anwesenden Vampire, der Schotte, der neben einem Methos sitzende Elb, sowie beide anwesenden Companionbeschützer sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen können.

„Die haben mich geklont..." kommt es da gequält aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

Amanda starrt die beiden sich aufs Haar gleichenden Männer erstaunt an. „Geklont? Wieso das denn???"

Die beiden zwillingsgleichen Personen wollen gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sie von einer jungen blonden Frau aufgehalten werden. „Könnten wir bitte zum Grund unseres Treffens zurückkehren? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit für diesen Unsinn..."

„Klaro, wie Herrin befehlen..." witzelt ihr platinblond gebleichter Tischnachbar und tätschelt ihr den Kopf.

Sie dreht ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm und sieht ihn mit einem ihrer berühmten Mörderblicke an. „Spike.." zischt sie leise und gefährlich, so daß dieser eiligst die Hand zurückzieht.

Brummelnd bemerkt er noch „Schon gut Buffy, ich wollte ja nur helfen..."

Die Jägerin beglückt ihn weiterhin mit ihrem Giftblick, so daß sich der andere Vampir entschließt dazwischen zu gehen. „Spike, wie wär's, wenn wir die Plätze tauschen."

„Ach, will der Herr Angel näher zu seiner geliebten Jägerin?" lautet die Antwort des Platinblonden. Doch er sieht ein, daß er auf dem anderen Stuhl wohl doch besser aufgehoben ist und steht auf.

Nachdem die beiden Vampire ihre Plätze getauscht haben sieht der braungebrannte Asiate in die Runde. „Sind endlich alle soweit?"

Da meldet sich ein etwas blasserer Asiate zu Wort. „Ich soll Captain Janeway und Chakotay entschuldigen. Sie sind beschäftigt."

„Ach? Beschäftigt? Harry, sagen sie doch gleich, daß die beiden ein Rendezvous haben..." wirft da ein breit grinsender dunkelhaariger Mann ein, der in einem Lichtblitz erschienen ist.

„Q!" schreit der Gefragte entgeistert. „Was zum Teufel machen SIE denn hier?"

„Na...ich bin doch auch ein gestreßter Seriencharakter." antwortet dieser und versucht dabei ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelingen will. „Habe ich da nicht auch das Recht hier zu sein?"

„Wie war das nochmal mit ‚Was verstehen sie an dem Konzept: Allmächtig nicht?'?" meint Spike sarkastisch. „Was wollen SIE denn da für Probleme haben? Mit einem Fingerschnippen sind die Probleme doch erledigt."

Q dreht überlegend den Kopf. „Naja..." fängt er an, wird aber gleich von Harry unterbrochen.

„Verschwinden sie, sie Nervensäge."

Q setzt einen Schmollmund auf und verschwindet wieder in seinem Lichtblitz mit den Worten: „Pf, wer nicht will der hat schon..."

Die anderen Konferenzteilnehmer sind erleichtert, bis sie feststellen, daß nicht nur der unerwünschte Gast weg ist, sondern auch ihr Konferenztisch.

Da taucht ein weiteres Wesen in einem Lichtblitz auf. „Entschuldigen sie meinen Vater. Er kann es immer noch nicht lassen die Menschen zu ärgern..." Er schnippt mit einem Finger und der Tisch ist wieder da. Dann dreht er sich um. „Vater was erlaubst du..." Mit diesen Worten löst auch er sich in Licht auf.

Die Anwesenden atmen erleichtert auf.

Dann stellt Harry fest: „Die beiden Stühle sind dann wohl überflüssig."

„Nein sind sie nicht." läßt sich eine scharf klingende, weibliche Stimme vernehmen.

Drei weitere Personen sind aufgetaucht.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit Stachelfrisur, eine Frau mit halblangen, fast pechschwarzen Haaren und ein verschüchterter Kahlkopf.

Dieser fragt mit zittriger Stimme „Aber Miss Parker, es sind doch nur zwei Stühle da..."

„Dann stehen sie eben hinter mir, Broots." kommandiert sie ihn herum und läßt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Tut mir leid Broots." Mitleidig blickt der andere Neuankömmling den Kahlkopf an während er sich ebenfalls setzt.

„Schon gut Jarod." winkt er in freundlichem Ton ab und erklärt seufzend „Ich bin es ja schon gewohnt."

„Können wir dann beginnen?" fängt der braungebrannte Asiate wieder an.

Die Anwesenden nicken kollektiv und so fährt er fort: „Also, wir haben uns zu dieser Konferenz zusammengefunden, um eine Lösung für das Problem ‚Fanfiction-Autoren' zu finden...."

„Wieso haben sie hier eigentlich das Kommando übernommen?" mault einer der beiden Methose da.

„Genau, das würde mich auch interessieren." fragt Miss Parker in ihrer hochnäsigen Art.

„Weil sonst ja niemand bereit war anzufangen, da habe ich eben die Initiative ergriffen!" erklärt er den Fragenden gestreßt.

Die Frau gibt sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Aber..." will Methos sich wieder gegen die Führung der Konferenz durch den Companionbeschützer wehren, doch ein mehrstimmiges „METHOS!!!" seitens anderer Anwesender läßt ihn seinen Widerstand aufgeben. Er rutscht in seinem Stuhl hinunter und schmollt.

Der Schotte beobachtet ihn und seufzt über das kindische Verhalten seines alten Freundes. Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Asiaten zu. „Mr. Sandoval, wenn sie bitte fortfahren möchten..."

Dieser nickt ihm zu „Danke Mr. MacLeod." Dann fährt er fort: „Also unser aller Problem sind, wie schon erwähnt, die Autoren von Fanfiction."

„Genau...die sind ein Problem." meint Buffy da. „Die wollen mich dauernd mit DEM..." sie zeigt auf den blondierten Untoten „...verkuppeln."

„Ach, sag bloß du hast da was dagegen, Jägerin." Spike setzt ein anzügliches Lächeln auf. „Mir schien es so, als ob du gefallen an der Geschichte mit uns beiden gefunden hättest..."

„Spike!!!" wütend springt die junge Frau auf und will auf den Vampir losgehen, als sie von Angel zurückgehalten wird.

„Hey, ganz ruhig ihr beiden. Wir wollen doch genau diese Probleme lösen..."

„Ach, du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, da sie uns beide nicht so oft zusammen ins Bett schicken, wie die Jägerin und mich..." meint der ebenfalls aufgesprungene Spike hämisch und schlingt seine Arme um Angel. „Schatziiiiiiiiii..." flötet er an dessen Ohr.

Angel läuft rot an und zerrt an Spikes Ärmel. „Setz dich endlich.." doch Spike rührt sich keinen Millimeter.

„Ich bleib jetzt so stehen, bis die ganze Konferenz vorüber ist!" verkündet der Untote da grinsend.

Angels Wangen werden noch etwas roter, da ihm aber niemand zu Hilfe kommt und er Spike so nicht loswerden kann, fügt er sich in sein Schicksal und gibt die Gegenwehr auf. Mit Spike um den Hals dreht er sich wieder zum Tisch um.

Auch Buffy, die die beiden Vampire nur mit einem angeekelten Blick bedacht hat, sitzt inzwischen wieder Diskussionsbereit da.

Broots sieht kurz auf den nun freien Stuhl und beeilt sich ihn für sich einzunehmen.

„Na endlich..." stöhnt die Pilotin, die zwischen den beiden Companionbeschützern einen Platz gefunden hat.

„Männer eben..." meint Amanda nur.

Die beiden Frauen werfen sich ein breites Grinsen zu.

„Was soll das heißen?" will MacLeod mißtrauisch von seiner Freundin wissen.

Amanda starrt demonstrativ zur Decke und fängt an zu pfeifen.

Bevor zwischen den Unsterblichen auch noch ein Disput ausbricht ergreift Sandoval wieder das Wort. „Also, können wir wieder zur Problemstellung zurück kommen?"

„Was für ein Problem denn?" meldet sich Liam da zaghaft.

„Was für ein Problem??" kreischt ein Methos auf. „Ein Riesenproblem. Die quetschen uns einfach durch die Leitungen..."

„Aber es heilt doch alles wieder." stellt sich nun auch der Elb auf die Seite Liams.

„Danke Legolas." nickt der Drittelkimera ihm zu. „Endlich jemand auf meiner Seite."

„Ich bin nicht auf ihrer Seite." widerspricht dieser jedoch. „Nur die Reisen durch die Kabel finde ich nicht so schlimm, wie diese Memme von einem Unsterblichen." Ganz Kriegerhaft strafft er seine Gestalt. „Die Aufgabe der Verteidigung einer Autorin gegen ihre nervige Verwandtschaft, die sie vom Schreiben abhalten möchte ist doch viel schlimmer."

„Nicht so schlimm, wie die, gegen ihre Kampfkatze..." wirft einer der Methose ein.

„Und erst die Zuckervergiftungen, für die sie sorgen." meldet sich auch der andere der beiden alten Männer. „Außerdem wollten sie uns schon CVIs implantieren und wie Miss Summers schon erwähnt hat: Sie verkuppeln wild drauf los." Er macht eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. „Und an Slash-Storys mit Duncan und mir scheinen sie einen besonderen Gefallen gefunden zu haben." Platzt es aus ihm heraus.

„Also an der Zuckervergiftung sind sie ja wohl selbst Schuld..." wirft Sandoval, den Methos zurechtweisend, ein. „Schließlich haben sie alle Überraschungseier alleine gegessen..."

Da dringt leises Gemurmel von Duncan zu ihm rüber.

„Was wollten sie sagen MacLeod?" hakt der Diskussionsleiter nach.

Legolas, der mit seinen Elbenohren alles verstanden hat, antwortet anstelle des Highlanders, der schon ganz rot anläuft. „Er meinte, daß er diese Slash-Storys von Methos und ihm selbst gar nicht sooooo schlimm fände..."

„Wiiiiiiieeeee bitte???" Amanda fallen fast die Augen aus.

„Echt?" fragen die beiden Zwillingsgleichen interessiert und ein scharrendes Geräusch untermalt dieses Wort. Die beiden Methose sind näher an Duncan herangerückt.

„Naja...also..." MacLeod versucht die Worte aus seinem Hals zu fischen, die gerade darin steckenbleiben, während er noch roter anläuft.

Sandoval überläßt die drei Unsterblichen sich selbst und versucht die Diskussion wieder in Gang zu bringen. „Wieder zurück zum Hauptproblem: Fanfiction-Autoren..."

„Die sind so gemein, lassen mich kein einziges Mal den Pretender fangen." fällt ihm die Dunkelhaarige entrüstet ins Wort.

„Soweit kommt es noch, daß ich mich von IHNEN fangen lasse." bringt sich, der bis dahin stille Zuhörer, Jarod nun ebenfalls in die Diskussion ein.

„Also ich fühle mich eigentlich immer geschmeichelt, wenn jemand von mir schreibt und mich einlädt." meldet sich Broots schüchtern.

„So geht es mir auch..." greift Harry seine Aussage auf.

„Das glaube ich ihnen beiden S O F O R T." Miss Parker verdreht die Augen. Dann wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Untergebenen zu. „Verschwinden sie doch wieder zu ihren Fans Broots! Wenn es ihnen bei denen so gut gefällt..."

Der Angesprochene nickt und macht sich schnell davon, froh aus den Klauen seiner Chefin entkommen zu sein.

Sandoval verdreht ebenfalls die Augen und versucht sich wieder aufs Thema zu konzentrieren. „Hat noch jemand eine Beschwerde vorzubringen."

Amanda hebt die Hand. „Ja, ich."

Erwartungsvoll wird sie angeblickt.

„Ich beantrage Schutz."

„Wieso das denn?" fragt die Shuttlepilotin erstaunt. „Sie haben doch schon 1200 Jahre alleine überlebt..." setzt sie nach.

„Da gab es aber nicht so einen verrückten Autor, der mich loswerden wollte und nun dauernd versucht mich zu köpfen." braust Amanda auf.

„Ach so." wiegelt Buffy die Beschwerde ab. „Das ist doch nichts Neues. Diese Autoren bringen uns doch ständig um."

„Außerdem erwecken sie uns hinterher auch wieder zum Leben." bekräftigt Angel die Aussage seiner großen Liebe.

„Sehen sie: Alles nicht so schlimm." meint Liam wieder. „Die Autoren sind doch ganz nett, Problem gelöst, Konferenz kann geschlossen werden."

„Sie Kind!" faucht Lili ihn da an. „Wollten sie etwa ständig mit Da'an abstürzen oder sogar mit ihm im Bett landen?"

„Oder quer durch die Weltgeschichte gezerrt werden?... Ich bin schon ganz verrupft..."

Ein strafender Blick des Diskussionsleiters läßt den Vampir innehalten. Er rutscht in seinem Stuhl zurück und mault wieder. „Ist doch wahr..."

„Mr. Spike, sie haben das Hauptproblem zwar erkannt...aber wir sollten es doch wie zivilisierte Leute besprechen." versucht Sandoval neue Streitherde gleich im Keim zu unterdrücken.

Der Vampir braust trotzdem wieder auf und fängt an heftig auf Lili und Liam einzureden.

Da steht Miss Parker plötzlich auf. „Da sie nicht bereit sind ernsthaft zu diskutieren..." Sie blickt Jarod an. „Los Wunderkind, die Jagd geht weiter!"

Der Pretender steht ebenfalls auf und verabschiedet sich noch, bevor er der sturen Miss Parker folgt.

Der Companionbeschützer verdreht die Augen und sieht sich um. Das Interesse an einer ernsthaften Problemlösung scheint merklich abgeflaut zu sein.

Seine Nachbarn streiten, Amanda hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Diskussion um Slash-Storys zwischen Methos und MacLeod zugewandt, Buffy und Angel führen ihre eigenen Theorien im Flüsterton fort. Harry Kim rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und macht den Eindruck jeden Moment aufspringen zu wollen. Nur Legolas scheint noch Aufnahmebereit zu sein.

Er sieht den Elb Schulterzuckend an.

Da ertönt ein Fauchen, gepaart mit einem Fluch.

Legolas steht auf und verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht. Dann schnappt er einen der beiden Methose – welcher sich nur schwer von Duncan verabschieden kann – und wirft ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Entschuldigen sie uns, wir haben zu tun..." damit verschwinden die Zwei wieder im Nichts.

Gleich darauf ertönt ein lauter Schrei: „ROOOOOOOONNNYYYYYYYYY"

Sandoval zuckt zusammen und steht auf. „Ähm, ich muß ebenfalls weg..." Während er aufsteht und sich vom Tisch entfernt ertönt die gleiche Stimme, wie vorher. „WO IST MEIN JOGHURT???" Der Companionbeschützer fährt sich zerknirscht durch die Haare und geht ebenfalls durch eine der unsichtbaren Türen des Raums.

Die anderen schauen etwas verwirrt drein, als schon wieder eine weit entfernte Frage zu hören ist. „Wer will frische Muffins?"

Methos stürzt – Duncan im Schlepptau – der Stimme hinterher. Wortlos – Magenknurrgesten machend – folgt Liam den zwei Unsterblichen. Die beiden Vampire entschuldigen sich ebenfalls, irgendwas von ‚lebende Blutkonserven nicht aus den Augen lassen sollten' murmelnd.

Nachdem die Fünf verschwunden sind sitzen nur noch die Frauen und Harry um den Tisch.

Der einzige anwesende Mann verabschiedet sich ebenfalls. „Ich werde dem Captain Bericht erstatten."

Damit bleibt eine reine Frauenrunde zurück.

Als jedoch ein Wolfsknurren zu hören ist steht Amanda ebenfalls auf. „Mädels, ich bringe mich wohl besser in Sicherheit..." verabschiedet sie sich und rennt schnell davon.

Zwei Sekunden später sitzen nur noch Buffy und Lili zusammen.

„Damit ist die Konferenz wohl beendet." meint Lili fragend.

Buffy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gehen wir."

Sie verschwinden ebenfalls und so ist der Raum bald vollständig verlassen.

Nur der Tisch und die Stühle erinnern daran, daß hier eine kleine Konferenz stattgefunden hat.

Da tauchen die beiden Qs wieder auf.

„Siehst du Junge, ich habe dir doch gesagt, daß sie sich nicht einigen können." meint der Ältere triumphierend.

Der Jüngere verdreht seufzend die Augen. „Ja Vater, du hattest mal wieder recht." Dann reicht er ihm eine grüne Banknote. „Die Gewinne ich aber zurück. Denn das nächste Mal werde ich die Teilnehmer auswählen." erklärt er seinem Vater.

„In Ordnung, ich werde solange Mutter besuchen." ist der Ältere einverstanden, bewegt theatralisch seine Hand und löst sich in gleißendem Licht auf.

Sein Sohn verschwindet ebenfalls, um sich auf die Suche nach Teilnehmern für ein weiteres Treffen  zu machen.

Solange stehen der Tisch und die Stühle verwaist in dem weißen Raum. Geduldig wartend, auf die nächste Krisenkonferenz.

Ende


End file.
